People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, mobile devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that enable additional types of functionality. In some devices, two of these high quality cameras can be used to provide three-dimensional (3D) image capture, for both still and video imaging. Often, these cameras are initially rectified using some static calibration procedure, which requires the optical axes of each camera to be parallel, i.e., the optical axes are aligned in yaw, pitch, and roll. When using two distinct cameras, however, it is impossible to perfectly align the lens elements, such that a software adjustment is also required. Further, over a period of time as the device is being used, the stereo cameras can get misaligned (due to shocks or natural degradation).